


Taste Test

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food Fight, Prompt Response, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen. PWP oneshot. Prompt response: Emma and Regina bake cookies which leads to a food fight and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

"Emma, please pay attention, I'm only explaining this for your benefit," Regina dusted the flour off her hands and cocked her head to take in the glazed over look in Emma's eyes.

"Sorry," Emma seemed to snap out of her trance when she heard her name. Her eyes snapped into focus as she met Regina's glare. "I just thought baking cookies would be more fun. Do you have to measure everything out like you're the Barefoot Contessa?"

Regina pressed her lips together in a firm line and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a frustrated breath. "Per usual, dear, when you ask for my help, we do things my way. There's no need to pout about it."

Emma rolled her eyes and opened her mouth; she threw back her head as if she was literally dying from boredom and lightly kicked the kitchen island. "I'm just saying, I appreciate the baking lessons—."

"—and the magic lessons," Regina interjected, with a mocking and self-congratulatory tone, "and all the parenting tips, and keeping you from turning to the temptation of darkness. You're certainly welcome."

"Yeah, thanks for all of that, I just wish you'd spice it up a bit. I mean you can be really sassy and funny when you want," Emma finished speaking, and immediately regretted her choice of words when she saw Regina's expression turn dark.

"Look, Henry needs cookies for his school community service bake sale to raise money for the Pied Piper to get a new rat flute, and he asked us, both of us, to make them, but if you don't like my methods—if I'm not entertaining enough for you—be my guest and make them for him yourself."

Regina shoved the flour sifter into Emma's chest angrily, causing a light cloud of flour to rise up and make her cough. "Regina, come on."

Regina just lifted an eyebrow and took Emma's recently vacated seat at the kitchen island. She comically adopted the same position of boredom and rested her chin on her hand, peering expectantly at Emma.

"Make the cookies, lest you want Storybrooke overcome with flea ridden rats? Not to mention the hyper intelligent raccoons have waged a war on the Merry Men's' camp."

Emma puzzled over the various kitchen elements, and tried to get the whiskers into the kitchen Aid and lock them into place, "I know, it's for a good cause. Who knew the sounds of flute music would be the most efficient method of animal control?"

"Literally everyone knows that," Regina fidgeted and then raced over to Emma and shooed her out of the way; she easily slid the whisks in place. "Step one, properly assemble the appliances."

"You just throw all the ingredients in there and mix them together, and then chocolate chip cookies come out," Emma poured a huge amount of baking soda into the bowl.

Regina cringed. "If I didn't have my name attached to these cookies as well, I'd let you massacre and debauch them with your incompetence, but since we are both Henry's mothers, we have a certain standard to uphold. Now get back and don't touch anything."

Emma huffed and pouted, she stole a couple chocolate chips from the bag while Regina dumped out the bitter baking soda. "I really did want to learn how to make them."

Turning around just in time to see her swallow, and the telltale stain of chocolate on Emma's teeth, Regina growled. "I think it's best if I do it myself, and you just watch from afar."

"I still think Oreos or chips ahoy would be fine for him to take. Those are the kinds of cookies kids are going to buy anyhow," Emma quipped, but reluctantly slunk into Regina's empty seat.

Emma refused to stay still for long. Every ingredient that went into the batch became a battle of sorts between the two women: Regina trying to do everything herself and Emma getting in her way insisting on helping.

The whisks eventually made it into the concoction and the flour, eggs, butter, sugar and chocolate chips were mixed together until the consistency was thick and dough like. Regina slid her pinky into it and took a tiny taste. She smiled in approval. "Despite your particular brand of help, the dough still tastes spot on."

"Whatever let me try it." Emma scooped up a huge ball of dough on two fingers and shoved it into her mouth. "Mmm, I think we should leave it like that. Just sell the raw cookie dough."

"Preposterous," Regina muttered as she took the dough to the fridge. "If there's enough left after you took your taste, we'll dollop out and measure the cookies once the dough has chilled for a few minutes. Now we can start on the double chocolate chip."

Emma looked surprised. "You mean you're going to make more than one freaking batch of cookies? Kid is going to be spoiled."

"It's nice to have variety. Why don't you grab the cocoa powder from the pantry, if you insist on continuing to help me?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Emma shouted playfully as she mock stomped off to the pantry. This was the little game they played, and when Emma returned Regina was full on bent over the stove, checking out the pre-heated temperature.

Emma looked at the dusty flour coating the counter and then to Regina's black slacks that covered her rear. With mischief in mind, she dipped her palms into the flour and walked up directly behind Regina, and placed her hands quickly but efficiently on her butt. Regina yelped and turned around instantly, her eyes seemed almost red with anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

Emma smirked and held up her hands, giving Regina an innocent look and surrendering. "I'm really clumsy, sorry."

Regina glared at her and then slammed the oven door shut, turning her head around to catch the reflection of her flour covered ass in the glass of the face of the oven. There were two perfect flour hand prints, like a ghost had copped a feel. Regina blinked calmly and cracked her neck, plastering on a smile. She noticed the box of cocoa powder sitting on the counter, and nonchalantly reached behind Emma for it. As she drew her hands back over Emma's head she popped the tab back and sprinkled the blonde's head liberally. The brown powder covered her hair and gathered on the tops of her breasts sliding down her shirt and all over the front of it.

"Oh, my God! Regina that's not funny, this is my only unstained tank!"

Regina apologized falsely, "Oh, how clumsy of me, let me just wipe that off." She took her hand and smeared the fine powder into the ribbed tank, making sure to squeeze both of Emma's boobs as she did so. "Doesn't feel so nice to be sexually assaulted with baking ingredients, does it?"

"Shut up!" Emma took a step and pushed Regina back into the oven. The open container of eggs was sitting next to the stove top and Regina defensively grabbed for two of them and cracked them over Emma's head. The yolk and white ran like thick slime and globbed together with the cocoa powder. Emma's mouth dropped open in shock even as raw egg slid down her forward and into her eggs. She swiped at her face and flicked whatever gathered on her fingers at Regina. It splattered across her apron, and she smiled unfazed at Emma as she grabbed two more eggs and the flour sifter.

"No, no!" Emma put her hands out and backed up. Her fear gave way to shock as she felt the eggs splatter onto her and a large cloud of white powder covered her whole body. "Fuck! Regina, you're crazy."

"Shut up, Emma," Regina was breathing hard, her eyes alight. She loved a good a fight and it had been far too long since she'd faced even an inkling of a challenge. Emma looked so ornery and perturbed as she stood there blinking and rubbing at her flour covered face. "Make your move."

Emma gulped and shook her head forcefully, she grabbed Regina's wrists and she dropped the flour sifter. Smirking with the knowledge that she was physically stronger than Regina, Emma overpowered her and backed her into the cold stainless steel of the fridge.

The grunt of pleasure/anger that Regina made caused a deep flare of arousal in Emma and she pushed her back again, a bit harder. Regina groaned again and let her head rest against the fridge as she bent her knees and smiled, staring at Emma through narrowed eyes.

Emma realized she had her teeth gritted and bared, she relaxed her hold on Regina's wrists and stepped backwards, stumbling and laughing at their ridiculousness. The release was nice and lightened the mood, but it wasn't enough to break the tension that had gathered.

"You're covered in egg and flour, dear. I did that to you," Regina noted proudly, looking Emma up and down. "I got you dirty because you couldn't keep your grubby hands to yourself."

Emma smirked then, and walked up to Regina with confidence. She was still leaning against the fridge and smirking back. "I didn't learn my lesson, because I still can't."

She grabbed Regina's neck and yanked her forward into a sloppy kiss that quickly heated as they melded their mouths together sensuously. Regina felt her knees start to buckle; Emma's kiss was that good. She reached out for skin, and her hand landed on Emma's hip possessively. Emma stumbled closer, neither willing to break contact. They moved their heads from side to side, tasting and exploring each other. Regina wanted her body closer, and when she pulled harder on Emma's hip she felt the remnants of drying eggs seep from Emma's skin through her shirt as they closed all the remaining distance between them.

Regina felt herself sagging down in Emma's embrace, the only thing anchoring her and keeping her upright was her mouth attached to Emma's greedily sucking and nipping at her lip and tongue. She tasted like cookie dough and chocolate.

"Mmm," Emma broke away for air, her eyes glassy as she pulled Regina up by the waist and slammed her again into the fridge. This time she wedged her knee between Regina's thighs and grinned with sensation as she felt Regina respond by instantly sliding her hot core against Emma's knee and up her thigh.

They kissed again as Regina fumbled at the hem of Emma's messy and ruined tank, reaching underneath for warm smooth skin to rub and touch. She pushed Emma back just enough so she could pull it over her head, and off of her body. She took a long appreciative look at her handiwork, particularly focused on Emma's muscular arms and abs. Her palms were once again on her stomach, around her back, tracing the dips and dents of her spine and the ridges of her ribs as Emma worked to get the damn apron off of Regina with shaking and uncooperative hands.

"For God's sake Emma!" Regina snarled and swatted Emma's hands away in impatience. She didn't bother with the pull strings; Regina ripped the apron over her head and threw it behind her. Emma licked her lips, as she watched Regina shake her hair loose and lean back. She was primed and ready or the taking.

Emma pounced on her like a jungle cat. Regina's body went slack again as soon as Emma put her lips on her neck. With a growl Regina, tugged Emma's head back and a cloud of cocoa was released in the air before they slammed their lips back together. Regina squeezed Emma's breasts, teasing and coaxing at her nipples by pinching and lightly twisting at them through the silky fabric of her bra. Emma started to pant in need, a heated blush colored her chest and neck. Regina pulled the cup of her bra down to free her breast. As soon as it hit the air, Regina bent her head and sucked it between her lips, pulling on it rough and scraping her teeth over the abused nub.

Emma threw her head back at the overwhelming feeling. She opened her mouth and let out a whine of pain and pleasure. Finally, Regina released her nipple and Emma tackled her, pulling her onto the dirty floor. Amongst, a dusting of flour, cocoa and egg, Emma straddled her and pinned Regina's wrist above her head. Her blouse was pulled free of her pants and Emma continued to hold Regina's hands back as she bent her head down and unclasped Regina's fancy thin belt with her teeth.

Regina bucked and writhed beneath her, half-heartedly attempting to free herself from Emma's grasp, but half enjoying being rendered helpless by the aggressive woman on top of her. Emma found herself distracted by the glimpses of Regina's stomach as her shirt rode further up. Taking her opportunity, Regina broke free of Emma's grip and sat up, reaching out to grab Emma around the waist and take her ass in both hands.

She squeezed her ass and pushed herself up into Emma's body hard, so that Emma pitched forward, her knees slipped on the flour around her, her legs spread wider and her center connected to Regina's stomach.

"I'm not taking your belt off with my teeth, you uncivilized animal," Regina said through clenched teeth. She was obviously too turned on to care how she sounded or what she looked like. Her hair was skunky with flour and her lipstick was smeared all around her lips. Emma chuckled and ground herself down against Regina over and over; it was too light to get any real pressure, but the motion of simulated fucking and watching Regina move under her as she churned her hips made Emma feel hot and powerful.

She fumbled with her own belt and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled the fabric apart and wasted no time in slipping her own hand beneath her jeans. Regina watched her rub herself with wide eyes, completely shocked that Emma would dare to do something like that.

"Oh, yeah," Emma purred rocking her hips down and forward using her own hand right where she wanted it.

Regina stopped moving, she was at once transfixed and feeling indignant. She swallowed and sat up a bit higher, boldly stilling Emma's wrist. Emma hadn't taken her eyes off of Regina even for a moment, but she blinked a few times and looked at Regina's hand above her own.

"Take off your pants," Regina ordered. She let go of Emma's wrist, "Don't be so… fast and greedy, it's unbecoming. Let me do that."

Emma let out a long breath; she wondered briefly what she must look like to Regina. She was half naked, her hair was caked in goo and she was masturbating in front of her. "You think you can touch me better than I can touch myself? I've been at it since I was like 9."

Regina's eyes were gleaming, and her eyes passed over Emma. She lifted her eyebrows flirtatiously. "Oh, I know I can." She pulled Emma's hand free and replaced it with her own long fingers. Emma gasped when she felt Regina slide her first two fingers down and around the hard slippery bud of her clit. She trapped it there and squeezed softly, setting up a steady rhythm.

Emma heard Regina inhale sharply through her teeth as she pulled and rolled her fingers around her. She arched her back, pushing into the touch, and her eyes rolled back. She tried to speak, but her words came out in a stutter, "That's so g-good…it's like you're jerking off my clit."

She swallowed back a moan, and ran her hand through her hair, "You're pretty awesome at that…but I still think…"

She trailed off lost in the feelings that Regina was giving her. She wasn't going to last much longer, and she didn't want Regina to win. It was stubborn and foolish to goad on the woman who had her talented fingers down her pants at the moment. It was a pretty fun game. Emma massaged her own nipple, and started to fall forward on top of Regina.

"You were saying?" Regina caught her easily, and with the position change Regina's fingers slipped from her clit and angled inside just right.

"My jeans are still on," Emma murmured in exasperation as she tried to desperately hump her. She needed her deeper. In a gymnastics move, last seen during the floor routine of the Olympics, Emma suddenly fell backwards and drew up her legs, practically kicking Regina away from her. She tore off her jeans and panties and tossed them aside, and then sat up and spread her thighs so Regina could see everything. "I still think I'm better at touching myself," Emma squinted in challenge.

Crawling forward on all floors, Regina fixed her with a look that begged to differ. "I'm better. There's one thing that you can't do, and that I can."

"What's that?" Emma was already scooting her butt forward opening her body up for Regina to have full access.

Regina smiled in superiority, as her palms landed on Emma's thighs, "Taste test."

"Oh," she didn't have a chance verbalize more than that; she simply watched as Regina bent her head and licked her slit up and down. Her tongue was firm and the strokes were maddeningly slow, it effectively drove Emma crazy with need. Her hard clit was pulsing from neglect, and the want of it made Emma make sounds she didn't even recognize as herself.

Regina was very thorough and attentive, and when she got down to business and swept her tongue back and forth over her sensitive nerve bundle, while driving in her fingers the pressure built up so fast and strong, that Emma had to hold her breath and claw the floor. She tried to focus so she could savor the moment and the sight of Regina: mussed and subservient laying on her belly on the dirty floor, working hard to bring her off, but she couldn't hold back her orgasm.

Her body shook as her pussy clenched around Regina's fingers the same time as her thighs clamped tight around her head. She drove her hips up wildly meeting Regina's ever present mouth until she had wrung out every bit of pleasure.

The tension left Emma's body completely. She fell back on the cool tile and closed her eyes in a boneless heap. It seemed as though Regina gave her no time to recover, and Emma wearily lifted her head to watch as Regina practically shredded her own clothes as she tore them off and straddled Emma's naked lower half.

She could feel the heat and wetness on her thighs as Regina started grinding on her insistently. "Hold up," Emma grunted out as she sat up and all the blood in her head raced down, leaving her groggy and slightly lightheaded. She shook it off and wrestled Regina over so she back was the floor and Emma was between her legs.

With glee and determination, Emma threw one of her legs over her shoulder and kissed her the inside of her ankle for good luck. "Ready?"

Regina simply nodded, and Emma smiled at her, bending over her to kiss her face. Her chin was shiny and wet from Emma, which made her chuckle at the sight.

"You've got a little…a lot of me actually all over." Emma made a circle over her own face and smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached up to force Emma down on top of her. "Stop talking."

"Yes, mistress," Emma teased, but her mouth was already in route to Regina's perfect rosy nipples that were in need of a hard sucking. Emma fully intended to get her revenge for the rough treatment she had received earlier, but she found once she got her mouth around the velvety hardness she liked the moans and motions that emanated from the woman beneath her when she took it slow. She licked all around each nipple, getting them nice and wet, and blew cool air over to make them even harder.

She sucked each one long and hard to make sure Regina could feel it all the way down to the core. She hummed around each one, as she slid her hands all over the sweat-slicked thighs and stomach beneath her. Tearing herself away from her gorgeous breasts she descended, tickling her ribs with her ghosting breath and licking a loop around the dimple of her belly button. She nibbled Regina's hip, which pleased Emma as it seemed to be a particularly pleasurable spot.

Regina watched in anxious anticipation until Emma breath open mouthed kissed over her labia, before softly parting her lower lips and inhaling her scent. She teased her with light, barely there kisses and touches of her tongue, until she felt Regina getting worked up and tense. Her breathing was so erratic and ragged that Emma almost stopped to ask if she was okay or in the middle of a fit.

"Get on with it!" Regina growled, and the anger and lust in her gaze assured Emma that she was fine, just overly stimulated and beyond horny.

Emma decided it was time to give in. She laced her hands under Regina upper thighs and pulled her forward to get more access. She used her whole face to eat her out going at her drenched folds fast and then slowing down to circle her clit with her tongue. She varied the speed and pressure while Regina vocally expressed herself. The sounds were exquisite and the way Regina writhed beneath her tongue was downright impressive and artistic.

She flattened her tongue and pushed it inside to pulse on the sensitive nerves of her entrance and then pressed circled again with her fingers. She made sure she gathered plenty of wetness before she pushed inside and curled her fingers up feeling out the spot that would build up the pressure for her orgasm.

Emma had a special trick: first she sucked Regina's clit until she right on the edge of orgasm, she pulled her mouth back slightly and started to stroke and fuck inside her hard and fast, ramping up the her gspot until she was just about on the verge of a vaginal orgasm. Then she resumed her clit sucking in time with her fingers. The effect was a massive double whammy of a clitoral and vaginal orgasm simultaneously. Regina wailed in ecstasy and went as rigid as bow poised to release an arrow.

Emma kept pumping into her, and doing her best to keep her mouth latched on her clit despite the constantly jerking of Regina's hips. She screamed cumming on her kitchen floor and over Emma's mouth and fingers.

When she finally lay still, Emma removed her fingers slowly and crawled up the length of her body so they could kiss and touch one another. It was like a cool down after intense exercise: the most important part of the session.

After some time, Regina startled out of her trance. She had almost fallen asleep. Emma grumbled at the movement.

"We need to get those cookies in the oven!"

…

The halls of Storybrooke elementary were lined with posters advertising the fundraising bake sale.

'The Piper's flute is flat, help us move the rats! Bake Sale Today'

Regina and Emma stood back from the commotion watching the elementary students mingle around while drinking milk and eating cookies.

(They had, of course, taken showers and cleaned up from the food fight and sex before continuing with the baking. Regina wouldn't stand for a stray pube to make it in with her double chocolate chip cookies.)

"Moms! The cookies you brought are already sold out! We're almost to our fundraising goal! Mary Margaret ate like 6 of the ones you made. She said your cookies were the best she's ever had. Did you put something special in them?"

Emma and Regina looked at one another with equals parts guilt, flirtation and sexual promise.

"Uh, we just used a lot of butter," Emma lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Anonymous said: I don't know if you take prompts but... Can you write a one shot with Emma/Regina are just friends, and having a cooking lesson...? And then Emma gets bored/distracted, and decides it's a good idea to start a food war... And then eventually that leads things to get steamy between them? Cliche, I know. But if u feel like doing it, it would be great. By the way, I ADORE your writing. You're one of my absolute favorite fic writers. Please, never stop writing! You are a gem to this fandom 3


End file.
